futurehurricanesfandomcom-20200214-history
1987 WMHB Atlantic hurricane season
The 1987 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive season, which broke the record for most named storms, starting with Arlene, and ending with Kappa, which totals the season with 30 named storms. The season officially begins on June 1 and ends on November 30. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of year. Seasonal Forecasts Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1987 till:31/01/1988 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1987 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/06/1987 till:10/06/1987 color:TS text:"Arlene (TS)" from:13/06/1987 till:21/06/1987 color:C1 text:"Bret (C1)" from:19/06/1987 till:27/06/1987 color:C3 text:"Cory (C3)" from:29/06/1987 till:03/07/1987 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:09/07/1987 till:14/07/1987 color:C2 text:"Don (C2)" from:14/07/1987 till:18/07/1987 color:C1 text:"Emily (C1)" from:19/07/1987 till:23/07/1987 color:TS text:"Floyd (TS)" from:23/07/1987 till:29/07/1987 color:C3 text:"Greg (C3)" from:28/07/1987 till:08/08/1987 color:C4 text:"Harold (C4)" barset:skip barset:skip barset:break from:13/08/1987 till:21/08/1987 color:C5 text:"Irma (C5)" from:18/08/1987 till:23/08/1987 color:C2 text:"Katrina (C2)" from:24/08/1987 till:30/08/1987 color:C4 text:"Lenny (C4)" from:03/09/1987 till:07/09/1987 color:C5 text:"Margot (C5)" from:04/09/1987 till:12/09/1987 color:TS text:"Nate (TS)" from:09/09/1987 till:18/09/1987 color:C4 text:"Ophelia (C4)" from:14/09/1987 till:23/09/1987 color:TS text:"Phoenix (TS)" from:27/09/1987 till:08/10/1987 color:C1 text:"Rita (C1)" from:04/10/1987 till:12/10/1987 color:TS text:"Sean (TS)" barset:break from:08/10/1987 till:12/10/1987 color:C1 text:"Tammy (C1)" from:09/10/1987 till:15/10/1987 color:TS text:"Valerie (TS)" from:12/10/1987 till:17/10/1987 color:C1 text:"Wilma (C1)" from:15/10/1987 till:18/10/1987 color:TD text:"Twenty-two (TD)" from:23/10/1987 till:30/10/1987 color:C2 text:"Alpha (C2)" from:29/10/1987 till:07/11/1987 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" from:08/11/1987 till:15/11/1987 color:C4 text:"Gamma (C4)" from:23/11/1987 till:30/11/1987 color:TS text:"Delta (TS)" barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:break from:03/12/1987 till:09/12/1987 color:C1 text:"Epsilon (C1)" from:12/12/1987 till:16/12/1987 color:TD text:"Twenty-eight (TD)" from:20/12/1987 till:30/12/1987 color:C3 text:"Zeta (C3)" from:23/12/1987 till:27/12/1987 color:C1 text:"Eta (C1)" from:28/12/1987 till:03/01/1988 color:TS text:"Theta (SS)" from:08/01/1988 till:14/01/1988 color:C2 text:"Iota (C2)" from:17/01/1988 till:23/01/1988 color:TS text:"Kappa (SS)" barset:skip barset:skip barset:break barset:skip barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1987 till:01/07/1987 text:June from:01/07/1987 till:01/08/1987 text:July from:01/08/1987 till:01/09/1987 text:August from:01/09/1987 till:01/10/1987 text:September from:01/10/1987 till:01/11/1987 text:October from:01/11/1987 till:01/12/1987 text:November from:01/12/1987 till:31/12/1987 text:December from:01/01/1988 till:31/01/1988 text:January 1988 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Arlene A vigorous tropical wave formed in the Caribbean Sea, which it would be predicted to form into a tropical depression and into a tropical storm before making landfall in Cuba. Tropical characteristics started showing when the wave got close to Cuba, and circulation gradually intensified the wave into Tropical Depression One on June 4. A cold frontal system changed course for One, as the depression gradually intensified into Tropical Storm Arlene on June 5, before picking up speed in the Gulf of Mexico. Arlene then struggled to reach hurricane status, as moderate wind shear is shearing Arlene, but a peak intensity of 70 mph was reached by NOAA computer modeling. Arlene made landfall in the Florida - Alabama borderline on a afternoon in June 6, with 60 mph wind speeds and a minimal barometric pressure of 1002 mbar. Arlene started to shear over mountainous terrain, and on June 7, Arlene lost all tropical characteristics and degenerated to a low. A supercell system absorbed the rest of Arlene, declaring a full dissipation of Arlene on June 8. Minimal damages were reported from the border, as Arlene caused minimal flooding and damages. However, a port of mobile homes were destroyed from trees snapped from Arlene. 320,000 residents effected by Arlene lost power and estimated damages were $120 million dollars of damages. Hurricane Bret A frontal wave emerged from the African coastline on June 9, forecasted not to develop tropical cyclogenesis over the next days. However, the wave formed semi circulation for the next 2 waves which would become Cory and Don. The wave paralleled westward, ending up in moderate adequate moisture on June 11, which formed a circulation for the storm, which became a tropical disturbance, with a 80% chance of tropical characteristic formation in the next few days. Gradual intensification, as well as 36°C, 2°C above average June water temperatures, which intensified the disturbance into Tropical Depression One on June 13. One then came in intact with moderate wind shear, and adequate atmospheric moisture, which steadily intensified the depression before passing over the Windward Islands. Land interaction weakened the depression, but later steadily intensified into a tropical storm on June 15, and the name Bret was assigned. Bret began to show tropical motion as the storm paralleled northwestward towards Jamaica, when a potential eye wall showed in the storm, which gave 65 mph status to Bret by NOAA radar imagery. The storm later developed deep convection, which intensified Bret steadily into the first hurricane of the season, with 75 mph winds. Wind shear from the Mexican deserts sheared Bret, which marked no possible strengthening over the days. However, a area of intact moisture, lead to Bret gradually strengthening, despite the wind shear coming from the Mexican deserts. Bret later on reached a peak intensity of 90 mph and a minimal barometric pressure of 988 millibars. Despite more wind shear, Bret managed to keep its peak intensity intact over waters, and later narrowly misses the Yucatan Peninsula. Bret started to gradually weaken in the Bay of Campeche, but later interacted with a large mass of disturbed weather, which strengthened Bret into 85 mph. Hurricane Watches were issued for Mexico and Texas, as Brownsville was ordered a manditory evacuation. Landfall happened on June 19, as the storm churned near the area. Severe land interaction, as well as mountainous terrain rapidly weakened Bret to a remnant low, and all tropical characteristics were gone. Bret later was declared dissipated near Baja California, and it would later drift to ocean waters and form a tropical wave which would become Tropical Storm Adrian. Due to making landfall in a non dense population zone, Bret's damages were minor, as no fatalities were reported in the 2 areas. Damage estimates were at $46 million dollars. Flooding was a issue, however, as flash flood warnings were issued in the areas effected by Bret. Hurricane Cory A tropical wave developed from the African coastline on June 18, and showed circulation while crossing the Cape-Verde islands. The wave picked up speed, crossing from Cape-Verde to the central Atlantic, near the Lesser Antilles, at 1,130 nautical miles. Circulation became convenient, which declared the birth of Tropical Depression Three on June 19. Three sped across the Atlantic, showing no significant development for the next 3 days. However, on June 20, circulation effort began to show, as spiral banding motion formed in radar imagery, which gave the NHC effort to upgrade Three to a tropical storm and assign the name Cory, which replaced Cindy in 1981. Cory began to show more tropical development, as the storm progressed on towards the Bahamas. A ragged defined eye wall began to show during June 23, which lead to radar imagery tape of the storm, which upgraded Cory to a hurricane. Tropical Depression Four A cluttered system of clouds was highlighted first by the National Hurricane Center on June 25 as a tropical wave, seeking for future development. The wave would show gradual development over the next 3 days, as the storm strolled through a very dry climate. On June 29, 17:00 UTC, the tropical wave would develop into Tropical Depression Four, and advisories were issued for a potential upgrade to Tropical Storm Don. However, a wave of vertical wind shear slowed down development of Four. On June 30, Four would reach a peak intensity of around 35 miles per hour (mph) or about 55 kilometers per hour (kmph/kph), before gradually weakening, before transitioning into a extratropical cyclone on July 2, before dissipating on July 3. The remnants of Tropical Depression Four would eventually transition into the Pacific Ocean. Hurricane Don Hurricane Emily Tropical Storm Floyd Hurricane Greg Hurricane Harold Hurricane Irma Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes